howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffalord Soldier (transcript)
Transcript Astrid: Alpha quadrant checks out. Nothing but water and... a fishing boat Astrid: Yep, I see it too, girl. Let's get a closer look. the boat Astrid: Abandoned. Let's get out of here. something Astrid: Hello? Hello? Is someone there? Ugh! What is that smell? Stormfly, torch. inside Astrid: No! to run out and someone scratches her arm. Astrid: It's okay, girl. It's just a scratch. the edge Hiccup: Ah, one second, bud. Okay, Toothless. Spark it up. Fishlegs: Interesting material. Seems organic in nature. Hiccup: Death Song Amber, hammered thin. This is strong enough to stare straight into the eyes of a Flightmare. Fishlegs: Fascinating. May I? Hiccup: Please. I insist. enters the club house Hiccup: Astrid, are you okay? What's wrong? Did you see something on patrol? Fishlegs: Hunters? Trapped Dragons? Viggo? Tuffnut: Oh! I love this game. Okay, now it's my turn, everyone quiet. Astrid, is what you found bigger than a yak box? Astrid: I found a fishing boat. Tuffnut: I'm supposed to guess before you tell me. Doesn't anyone know how to play? But just for the record, a boat is bigger than a yak box. So, I'll just score this one a win for the old T-Nut. Scratch one off in the Tuffnut column. Astrid: It was just drifting out there. We went to take a closer look. But what we found inside it was... Snotlout: Was what? Astrid: Bodies. Skin was all pale and green. We got out of there as fast as we could. Fishlegs: Survivors? Astrid: One. Hiccup: Then we need to go back out there and help them. Toothless. Astrid: Hiccup it's too late. Fishlegs: Um, Hiccup, "pale green skin"? I hate to be the harbinger of doom, but-- Hiccup: I know what you're thinking Fishlegs, but-- Fishlegs: The Scourge of Odin. Hiccup: Oh! Let's not throw that word around too loosely, because -- Snotlout: Wait. Back it up. Did he say "Scourge of Odin"? Hiccup: Yes, but there's no need to panic. Snotlout: Right. No need to panic. The Scourge of Odin. Just the plague that tore through the archipelago centuries ago, wiping out entire Viking villages! Yeah, why would we worry about that? Quick, Hookfang! I need a mask for my mouth. Tuffnut: Well, that's a long time coming. Snotlout: Very funny. I already feel short of breath. Ruffnut: We must burn our clothes! Tuffnut: No, no, no, no. No need to panic. I've got the answer for it. Wait for it. Bing. Oh yeah.out moldy bread Ruffnut: Moldy bread? Like that's gonna cure the scourge. Tuffnut: That it will, sis. Once I had a really bad cold. So, I decided to eat some moldy bread. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. But, boom! Instantly cured. Okay, you scoff now, but one day, science will recognize my genius. They called old crazy Uncle Henrik "crazy." Ruffnut: He is crazy, Tuffnut. He married his own beard. Tuffnut: Mm-hm. Okay. Yes. Bad example. Let's go with your clothes burning plan. We'll keep them on you, just to be sure. Barf! Belch! Hiccup: Let's not jump to conclusions and set ourselves on fire, eat moldy bread or hyperventilate. Fishlegs: Snotlout, you can't catch the Scourge of Odin by breathing. Snotlout: I knew that. Hiccup: There hasn't been a single case of the Scourge for centuries. Plus, Astrid got out of there right away. Are you sure you're okay? Astrid: Yeah. I'm fine. Really.the scratch Hiccup is sleeping on his bed When Stormfly enters Hiccup: What? What? What? Stormfly? Astrid. enters Astrid's house and sees her sitting on her bed coughing. Astrid: Hiccup? What are you doing here? Hiccup: Stormfly seemed a little worried, so I... cuts with Fishlegs and Hiccup waiting for Snotlout Astrid: Hiccup, will you stop pacing? Hiccup: What is it? Fishlegs: You saw that scratch right? Hiccup: She said it's nothing. Fishlegs: You know Astrid. It's not nothing. All the signs are there. Hiccup: All right, let's assume for a second that you're right. What's the cure? Fishlegs: I'm not sure. The only thing I know is that the scourge moves swiftly, overtaking its victims in less than three moons. Hiccup: One moon has already passed. Fishlegs: Snotlout is on his way back from Berk with Gothi's notes. Hopefully, they'll tell us something more. Snotlout enters Snotlout: Hey Astrid, how are you feeling? Astrid: I feel fine. I just wish everyone would stop worrying. Hiccup: Fishlegs, look! In Gothi's notes there's a cure for the Scourge of Odin. A green solution made from the saliva of a Buffalord dragon. What? What is it? Fishlegs: Well it's just... Astrid: There aren't anymore Buffalord. They were all hunted to extinction during the Scourge's last outbreak. Hiccup: We don't know if they're gone for sure. We need to get out there and find one. Fishlegs: But we don't even know where to start looking. There's no mention of the Buffalord anywhere. It's like they were wiped from history. Astrid: Come on, I told you guys, to stand up but falls '' '''Hiccup:' Astrid! catches her Astrid: I'm...fine [Scene cuts in the clubhouse]" Snotlout: How is she? Hiccup: Resting. What else have we found, Fishlegs? Fishlegs: I spent the last few hours combing through my dragon eye research and found some old notes. I didn't think much of them at first, but... Hiccup: The Buffalord! But nothing on its location. There's really not much about it here at all. Fishlegs: It's big, has ram-like horns and lives on the plains. That's something. I'll keep looking. Tuffnut: What's this stuff? Fishlegs: That's nothing. Just some Dragon Eye tracings. No useful information. Just archaic dots and slashes. twins exchange looks Hiccup: What? Wait, you guys see something? Tuffnut: Yeah. These make a map. Ruffnut: Duh. How do you guys not see that? Tuffnut: See? These squiggles are water. That big nose is an island. Those slashes are seastacks. And that there would be... Hiccup: The Buffalord. Snotlout: How did you do that? Ruffnut: We're experts at interpreting abstract images. Watch and learn. Tuffnut: A boat. Ruffnut: Mm-hm. Tuffnut: A pineapple. Ruffnut: Mm-hm. Tuffnut: Mom. Ruffnut: Mm... Hiccup: Actually, this looks familiar. Fishlegs: We found it, Hiccup! We found it! Hiccup: We found a location. Now let's hope to Odin they still exist. Hiccup: Now, these dragons were supposedly hunted to extinction. So if there are any left, they will have developed a wariness towards humans. Fishlegs: Which means we have to move quickly. (Scene cuts on an island with the riders searching for the Buffalord) Hiccup: And remember, we have less than two moons to find this dragon and bring this cure back to the edge. Hiccup: I feel ya, bud. But we have to keep pushing forward. Tell you what, let's grab some water from that stream and we'll get back up in the air.(lands near a stream.) finds something Hiccup: Toothless? What is that? (Scene cuts with Fishlegs inspecting the dragon droppings) Fishlegs: Large size. Unusual coloration. Mm. Vegetarian diet. Not the remnants of any dragon I'm familiar with. And I know my dragon droppings. It's fresh Hiccup. Last couple of hours. This dragon is still somewhere on this island. Tuffnut: And, might I add a very distinctive bouquet. Sort of herbal. It's quite nice. Snotlout: Ew. Double Ew. Hiccup: Well, if it's here, I think I might know how we can find it. This dragon-tracking equipment. Now, it's not field tested, but it's worth a shot. Snotlout: In the dark? (Hiccup takes out Flightmare algae) Fishlegs: Flightmare algae, of course! Hiccup: Now, hopefully, a dragon this large doesn't move too fast. (Hiccup drops the algae to track the dragon.) Snotlout: Now what? (The tracks end) Hiccup: It must have taken to the air here. (Hiccup takes out an equipment) Fishlegs: It's like a spyglass. Hiccup: But for looking at things close up. Fishlegs: Oh, fascinating. Hiccup: This way. Snotlout: How do you know that? Hiccup: Dragon scale. Let's move. Snotlout: Nothing. How could there still be nothing? (Hiccup takes out glasses) Hiccup: No, not nothing. Look closer. (Gives the glasses to Snotlout) Snotlout: A Buffalord. Alive! Ow! Hiccup: You guys distract it, and I'll get its saliva. Fishlegs: Be careful, Hiccup. We know nothing about this dragon. Hiccup: Agreed. But we need to make this quick. We're running out of time. Fishlegs: Uh... Snotlout: Retreat! Hiccup: Okay. Easy. Finally. We got it! Snotlout: That was easy. Hiccup: Now, let's go. What the... It dried up! Fishlegs: What do we do now? Hiccup: We rope him and take him back to Dragon's Edge. It shouldn't be too hard, right? Fishlegs: It's remarkably docile for a dragon of its size. Almost yak-like. Snotlout: No wonder it was so easily hunted. You gotta toughen up there, Buff. Ruffnut: Aww, he's kind of cute. Tuffnut: Hiccup, can we keep him? I promise I'll walk him and feed him and stuff. We already know his poop doesn't smell. And he doesn't even act like it. Not like Ruffnut who acts like her poop doesn't smell. Hiccup: We need to get him back to Astrid. (Tries to make the Buffalord fly) Hiccup: Come on, big guy. Come on! Snotlout: Guys? I think something's up with the Buff. (The Buffalord becomes aggressive and tries to kill the riders) Hiccup: No! We need to stay with it. We have to get it back to the Edge. Snotlout: I knew I shouldn't have told him to toughen up. Me and my big mouth. Ruffnut: Look Out! Fishlegs: Whoa! Snotlout: Okay. What's that all about? Fishlegs: He appears to be fine, so long as he's on his island. Snotlout: Great. So, now what? Hiccup: If we can't take the Buffalord to Astrid -- Snotlout: Bring Astrid to the Buffalord. I'm on it. (Snotlout brings Astrid from the edge on Stormfly, she falls and Hiccup catches her.) Hiccup: Just rest. We're gonna beat this. I promise you, Astrid. You just have to keep fighting and hold on. You need to stay with us. I can't imagine a world without you in it. Hiccup: Alright, we need to move quickly. Here. Here you go. Nothing's happening. (Gives Astrid the Saliva.) Fishlegs: Maybe it takes some time for the antidote to work. Hiccup: No, something's wrong. Fishlegs: It says the green solution will cure the Scourge. "Green Solution." "Cure." That's all it says. Hiccup: But the Buffalord's saliva is clear. What does it mean, "green solution"? Fishlegs: Uh... Snotlout: How can you guys eat at a time like this? Ruffnut: Hey, people deal with stress differently, okay? Tuffnut: And we're eating what the Buffalord eats, because, hey, who doesn't want sweet-smelling droppings? Ruffnut: It's a victimless crime. Fishlegs: Wait, Hiccup... Tuffnut: It's all over my pants. Hiccup: The herbs. It must be what the Buffalord eats, mixed with the saliva that creates the antidote. Fishlegs: Which would stand to reason why it won't leave this place. It can't be away from the herbs it eats. Hiccup: So, we just need it need it to eat the herbs to create the green solution. Hang in there, Astrid. Just a little longer. Please. For me. Snotlout: Come on, Big Buff. You worked up a healthy appetite trying to kill us earlier. So eat! Eat! Hiccup: Come on. Keep going. Eat it up. (Dragon hunters appear) Hiccup: Viggo! Viggo Grimborn Hello, Hiccup. Thank you so very much for this gift. I do apologize that you won't be able to use it to save your little friend. Fishlegs: But how? There's no trace of this island anywhere. How did he find it? Snotlout: Who cares? We've been dying for a little action. Hiccup: Let's make this count, bud. Ryker Grimborn: Dragon Riders. Incoming. Viggo: Show them no mercy. But safeguard our prize. Snotlout: Hiccup, I can't get a clean shot. Hiccup: Pull up, Riders. We can't risk hurting the Buffalord. We need it. Viggo, release that dragon. You have no idea what you're doing. Viggo: Oh, I beg to differ, my dear Hiccup. I'm keenly aware of my actions. This dragon is exceedingly unique. It will elicit a considerable bounty on the open market. You should have left well enough alone, Hiccup. My fishing boat was no place for you or any of your Riders. Hiccup: Your fishing boat? Viggo: Move him. Viggo: It's simple really. Supply and demand. I knew where to get the supply if only I could generate the demand. Fishlegs: You're a monster! Viggo: Fishlegs, I'm shocked. I'd have thought you were above name-calling. "Monster"? No. "Savy businessmen"? Indeed. Hiccup: And what if the dragon was extinct? Viggo: I tend not to dwell on the "what-ifs," my boy. Leaves you barren. Snotlout: What are we waiting for? Let's take this psycho out already! Hiccup: Toothless... Viggo: Ryker... Hiccup: No. Viggo: I would think twice about your actions, Hiccup. Hiccup: And your profits? Viggo: Like I said, business is business. This? Oh, it's a loss I'm willing to incur. Question is, are you? Hiccup: Okay, Viggo. Okay, you win. Take him. Take the dragon. But leave us with what we came for, the Scourge antidote. Buffalord Saliva. I'm not leaving here without it. That's a loss I'm not willing to take. Astrid: No. Hiccup. Don't give him... Not for me. Hiccup: Do we have a deal? Or are both leaving here empty-handed? Your call. Viggo: I've truly missed our time together, Hiccup. My brother leaves something to be desired in the repartee department. My boy, don't look so morose. It takes all the fun out of it. All's well that ends well. Hmm? (Hiccup gets the Antidote to Astrid.) Hiccup: I know. I know. Just drink. Astrid: Hiccup, I think... I think... (Astrid gets up and hugs Stormfly) Hiccup: It's working. Viggo: I'm afraid our time must end, Hiccup. We will continue our contest in due time. Tuffnut: He won't get far. Let's go after him. Snotlout: Yeah, I'm sick of that smmug-- Hiccup: No. Stand down. We agreed to let him leave the island with that dragon. And that's exactly what we're gonna do. (On Viggo's ship) Random Dragon Hunter: Steady as she goes, Men! Random Dragon Hunter: The beast has been secured in the transport ship. Viggo: Excellent. Viggo: A bit disappointing. Then again, he is a man of his word. Something to admire about that. Ryker: What's it doing? The dragon becomes aggressive Viggo: Hiccup! Release it. Release the beast! The Buffalord returns and the riders leave Hiccup: Well, that leaves just one thing to do. (At night, Astrid gives the people in the fishing boat, a Viking funeral) Astrid: There do I see my father, my mother, and my brothers and my sisters. They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla... where the brave shall live forever. (The riders leave, Hiccup and Astrid stay) Astrid: What are you thinking about? Hiccup: This might be just the beginning. Astrid: Of what? Hiccup: Something Viggo said about knowing where the "supply" was. You don't think he could have unlocked the Dragon Eye, do you? Astrid: How? He doesn't have a Snow Wraith key. Hiccup: But he found the Buffalord on his own. And we need to find out how. Astrid: Hiccup, I just wanted to say thanks. I really owe you. Hiccup: It's no big deal. You'd have done the same for me. Astrid: I can't imagine a world without you in it, either. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts